


Fifth Act: Intermission

by Teekoness (Wreath_of_Laurels)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Secondary Fan Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreath_of_Laurels/pseuds/Teekoness
Summary: In which Vincent attempts to perform his very solemn duty. Unfortunately for him, it’s not going as well as he hoped.A piece of secondary fan fiction for Sinnatious’s excellent “Fifth Act”.
Relationships: Sephiroth & Vincent Valentine, Zack Fair & Vincent Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Fifth Act: Intermission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinnatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnatious/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Fifth Act](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362128) by [Sinnatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnatious/pseuds/Sinnatious). 



> *WARNING* This is a piece of secondary fan fiction for Sinnatious’s excellent “Fifth Act”.

Title: Fifth Act: Intermission

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII – for sinnatious’ fic “Fifth Act”

Rating: G

Characters: Vincent Valentine, Zack Fair

Genre: Humour

Author Note: *WARNING* This is a piece of secondary fan fiction for Sinnatious’s excellent “Fifth Act”.

If you haven’t read “Fifth Act” as of yet, you really, _really,_ REALLY, _REALLY_ should. It’s a brilliant genfic where Cloud is sent back to pre-Crisis Core times, and is filled with wonderful character interactions and awesome action sequences. Go read it.

If you have read it, basically this is a short little crack!fic that takes place between Chapters 35 and 36 that Sinnatious was nice enough to let me write. This being said, since this was written without knowledge of the author’s plans, it may or may not correspond to actual canon.

Summary:

In which Vincent attempts to perform his very solemn duty. Unfortunately for him, it’s not going as well as he hoped.

\---

_**L** ooming above ShinRa Mansion's entrance there was a window. Once it might have been majestic, glimmering with fountains of cerulean and deep yellow glass dancing across its surface. Once, but no longer. Now its wonder was stricken by a web of deep cracks and the gleam hinting at the splendour of its past was suffocated under thick layers of dust and dirt, leaving it dull and lifeless._

_There crouched upon the window ledge was Vincent Valentine, waiting for Lucrecia's child._

The mountain wind howled and he let his crimson cloak flap frantically in the icy air, heedless to its struggles, his body utterly motionless as if time had forgotten him. None of it mattered. Nothing mattered. Nothing except—

"Are you _suuurrrre_ you two aren't related?" Poking out of an adjacent window was a suspiciously hedgehog-like head of hair.

"We are not." The last few days had been something of a crucible. Whereas the other members of the group seemed to respect Vincent's need for... air – as one might put it – Zack Fair insisted on intruding in his deepest contemplations.

"Look, I can't pretend to know much about you, but I kinda got the feeling you had a thing with Sephiroth's mom. Besides whenever you’re not busy, you both do these really cool poses. "

“Children are not a possibility for me," Vincent said.

_Perhaps once he would have considered himself worthy of such a gift. Back when he was young and whole, when he looked upon her with a longing tainted with degenerate lust, failing to recognize her true beauty._

_Even then, if he had foolishly presumed such a thing was possible, children were not a recommended option for a Turk. He had given his life to his job, until one day, the difference between the two was almost non-existent. Only a thin veil of words separated them. A small courtesy. More for the sake of others than himself._

_To bring life into his world, could easily doom any child of his to abandonment or worse. Whatever ugliness marred his soul, he’d long since decided…_

"Huh? How come?" Eventually Fair managed to process this. "Oh! Uh, you did _that_ …That's cool." He awkwardly scratched the back of his head, bumping his arm against hilt of the Buster Sword on his back. "I just thought with all you’ve been trying to do for him, that maybe there was something more going on"

_It was only a meager payment for how much he'd failed Lucrecia's child. A child fed with poison and lies and told that they were good and nourishing. A child now grown to manhood without anyone to guard him against the dark._

“It’s kind a shame for Sepiroth though…”

_So many sins._

“…I bet you’d be a good source of hair care tips.”

_Above him, the sky rumbled, dark and ominous, and the first frigid drops of rain stung his skin. Soon it became a torrent, plastering his thick raven mane flush against his face. Heaven’s tears._

_He would protect Lucrecia’s child—_

“Hey, you should adopt him!”

The ex-Turk whipped his head around and stared at the SOLDIER.

Fair had an entirely innocent expression on his face. “You’ve already got the over-protective, stalkerish dad-thing down pat.”

Vincent forced himself to resume his previous stance, focusing intently on the ground just before the mansion’s entrance.

**_He would protect Lucrecia’s—_ **

“You’d be a better dad than Hojo.”

That much, Vincent supposed, they could agree on.

**_He would protect Lucrecia’s child_** _as best he could. But more than that? No._

_He was too twisted. Too much of a failure. He would be too much of a burden to Sephiroth. Never would he be foolish enough to try to be could be anything more to the man…_

Vincent couldn’t shake the feeling that Zack Fair was grinning at him.


End file.
